


曝光

by XIAONING



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Top Tony Stark, 铁盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAONING/pseuds/XIAONING
Summary: 情人节肉车一辆





	曝光

“Tony？”  
没有任何回应，美国队长低下头。双眼被蒙，双手被绑，全身一丝不挂，最主要是他身处史塔克集团总裁的办公室里，双腿大张，面对落地窗。Steve看不见办公室内的情况，每当有脚步声走近办公室，他都以为是Tony。  
Honey，乖乖等我开会回来，我会给糖你吃。  
这混球。Steve想起Tony离开时，嘴角那抹恶作剧的笑容，和蒙上他双眼后，耳边充满遐想的暧昧低语。双手被缚在身后，拳头握得死紧，美国队长此时恨不得能揍那混球一顿，却更懊恼自己当时鬼使神差地没有拒绝。  
“呃……”  
小腹莫名升起一股热流，随着时间过去，这股热流窜动得越来越强烈，身体也跟着燥热起来。皮肤有点瘙痒，美国队长无意识地去磨蹭皮质沙发，可却发现，似乎越来越痒了，而且直达心脏般的燥痒。前面阴茎有勃起的迹象，双腿被分开绑着，合拢不起来，Steve羞耻地涨红了脸，抿紧唇，额头渐渐地溢出汗液来。  
怎么回事？Steve感觉后穴很痒，像有千百只蚂蚁钻了进去，在肉壁上横冲直撞地爬行一样，地板上光裸的脚趾卷缩起来，身下的沙发很快湿了一片。美国队长全身泛起一阵红潮，脑子因突如其来的情欲弄得发懵，后穴口一张一合地收缩着，无意识地去磨蹭光滑的沙发，可发现根本无济于事。  
阴茎完全勃起了，却没有得到任何抚慰，十分难受。Steve绷紧大腿内侧，阴囊跟随着无意识的磨蹭动作，淫秽地摩擦着沙发。阴茎顶端小孔上因兴奋有水珠溢出，然后承受不住其重量滚下来，滴到地上拉出一条细丝，柱身变得湿哒哒的。甚至可能连乳尖都挺立起来了，可怜兮兮地想被玩弄，被咬被舔。Steve全身燥热难当，靠在沙发背上，仰起脖子张嘴想要呼吸，脑子里不可抑制地想起Tony舔咬乳尖时的快感，舌尖在乳晕上画着圈圈，牙齿咬着肉粒，拉扯，狎玩地舔舐。唾液从嘴角溢出，滑到乳尖上再滴下，埋入大腿根部。  
办公室内静得可怕，Steve集中不了精神去对抗莫名的情欲，更害怕有人会推开办公室的门。忽然一阵冷风扫过皮肤，然后是机器启动的声音，Steve打了个冷战，低咒了声，“Fuck……”  
Steve知道是有人启动了室内抽风，可他现在皮肤异常敏感，冷风扫过时，几乎让他呻吟出声。小腹一阵阵痉挛，阴茎硬得发疼，却射不出来。绑住四肢的丝带其实只要他用力就可以扯断，可美国队长却似乎从来没有想到过这个可能，任由情欲折磨他绷紧的理智。心里开始祈求Tony快点回来，后穴湿得不像话，痒得恨不得被人撞进来，狠狠地操干。  
“Tony……”  
美国队长不知道现在他有多色情淫秽，但钢铁侠知道，甚至已经硬了。Tony一直坐在办公桌后，看着快被情欲折磨疯狂的恋人。手指把玩着那颗新开发出来的新型Aphrodisiac，专门为美国队长开发的。  
那玩意硬得发痛，Tony却只是视奸着眼前全身泛起情潮的美国队长，被情欲折磨得痴迷的表情，和那硬着的漂亮部位。仗着恋人宠溺自己，经常肆无忌惮地玩弄。  
“Tony……”  
Steve难受极了，前面后面都得不到抚慰，嘴唇发干，下意识地伸出舌头舔舐了下下唇，紧缚双手的丝带快要被他挣脱开来了，阴茎想要被抚慰，无论是谁的手，他想要射出来。  
“那Honey，我来操你好了。”  
忽然而来男人的声音，Steve还没反应过来，腰部被一双手按住，后穴一下子被填满，刺激得阴茎同时射精了，“你……”然后被吻住了，深埋在后穴的阴茎也疯狂地开始操干起来。  
Steve觉得后穴被撑到最大，阴茎每一下都挤压过敏感点，操到最深处。撞得他又麻又痛。大腿内侧肌肉绷紧得太过，抽搐般地难受，疼痛和快感却一路攀上，传至四肢八骸，使得头皮阵阵发麻。  
灼热的手掌死死地扣着他的腰，阴茎越撞越狠，Steve被哽在咽喉的呻吟犹如猫咪的呜咽，可Tony并不在意，他喜欢听的，是他被他逼到高潮时的那声呻吟。红肿挺立的乳尖，摩擦着紧贴自己的西装衣料，仿佛这样能得到些微的快感。  
唇被吻住，交缠的舌头彷如两条交媾的毒蛇，完全是本能使然地去侵略和纠缠。后穴被操得一塌糊涂，Tony被夹得有点难受，里面又湿又软，像是有无数张小嘴在里面死命地将他吸吮一样。伸手抬起Steve一条腿，抽插的动作越渐疯狂，仿佛要将他顶穿一样。  
“唔……”  
Steve被吻住发不出声音，快感几乎要将他灭顶。绑住四肢的丝带已经被他挣脱，Tony顺势将他压在沙发上。吻来到他胸前，咬着红肿的肉粒，如他所愿地拉扯，舔咬，是尽一切手段去虐待它。  
后穴肉壁开始不受控制地痉挛起来，Tony伸手按住了Steve的小腹，让他的快感不断冲撞如失禁般崩溃，阴茎瞄准着敏感点，一次次地操进去。直到Steve绷紧了全身，僵直着弓起，Tony才抱紧他，吻住他的身体，一下子撞进最深处。  
美国队长呻吟着崩溃高潮了，后穴死死地咬着Tony，仿佛要榨干他最后一滴同时高潮精液。  
“Steve……”Tony亲吻着他的脖子，吻咬着他高潮后的身体，延续着他的快感。  
“混球……”Steve喘着气，用手背遮着眼睛，骂了句。才发现，自己的阴茎还硬着。  
Tony脱了西装，手握着柱身，开始帮他抚慰。吻也越往越下，路过小腹，将阴茎含了进去，舌尖舔弄起来。药效没过的美国队长很快便被再次激起情欲，Tony越含越深，将Steve的一条腿搭在肩上。  
Steve双手陷入他的头发里，灼热的口腔热得几乎要将他融化，小腹阵阵痉挛，像是要泄出来一样。后穴又再次痒起来，射在里面的那玩意流了出来，黏糊糊的，后穴口无意识地摩擦着沙发，“Tony……”  
当Tony吻住Steve，再次将阴茎操进去时，Steve明显僵直了下。Tony勾起嘴角，“看来，我们今天还有很长时间可以好好玩玩……”  
听说，第二天，是美国队长扶着钢铁侠走出史塔克集团大楼的……  
往后的日子里，钢铁侠偶尔不信邪地会对美国队长用那个药。只是每次用完后，第二天去晨跑的是美国队长，瘫在床上的是钢铁侠……


End file.
